


Trahir

by Iyure



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyure/pseuds/Iyure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir eu son symbiote extrait dans continium, L'hôte de Ba'al et Sam tombent amoureux, la séparation d'avec son symbiote n'ayant pas été choisi, il utilise ses connaissances pour le recréer, puis pour créer un symbiote pour Sam. Ils fondent une famille mais finissent par se perdre dans les désirs de conquête de leurs symbiotes. L'histoire se passe environ un siècle après Continium et met en scène toute la famille.</p><p>Chapitre 2 en ligne!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Univers alternatif. Ba'al/Sam + Bamlets... Un peu dark, pourra devenir très dark dans les chapitres suivants. C'est mon premier fic, alors soyez indulgents !
> 
> Italique utilisé pour les flashback et les pensées des symbiotes. Gras utilisé pour les pensées des hôtes.

Chapitre 1 :

 

Ses longs cheveux couleurs carmin et charbon descendaient en cascade le long de son dos. Sa peau dorée brillait légèrement au soleil. Son corps, tout en courbes, lassé dans une enveloppe de cuir noir et de dentelle semblait être fait pour être aimé. Elle était une vision de beauté et de puissance pour tout ceux qui s'aventuraient à poser les yeux sur elle. Et c'était en cela que résidait tout son pouvoir d'attraction. Cette aura malsaine qui l'entourait et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à utiliser était symbole de tout les crimes dont elle s'était rendue coupable au fil des ans. Sa voix, un murmure, résonnait dans les oreilles de ses victimes et hantait leurs nuits.

Le clac de ses talons hauts résonnait dans les décombres. Elle admirait son travail, tout n'était que destruction et poussière. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres rosées, sa patience avait enfin fini par payer, tant de temps passé à comploter dans l'ombre, à manipuler les dirigeants humains, à rendre son personnage cohérent avait conduit à cela, l'éradication de la dernière cité humaine libre. L'anéantissement de ce qui représentait les espoirs de la résistance. Certes, il y avait encore des rebelles, mais ils n'étaient plus une menace, leur crédibilité en tant qu'opposition viable s'était évaporée en même temps que leur dernière base. Il ne restait d'eux qu'un souvenir qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à effacer. Seule elle et ses semblables se souviendraient de cette date comme celle du jour où le sang des Tauri rebelles avait coulé marquant ainsi l’avènement du règne de la nouvelle dynastie des goa'ulds.

Une lumière attira son regard et le buzz bien distinct du téléporteur Asgard se fit entendre. De magnifiques yeux marrons s'attardèrent le long de son corps pour finalement la fixer droit dans les yeux. Un sourire mélangeant arrogance et satisfaction éclaira le visage de Ba'al. C'était bien là la fille qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Une beauté à mi-chemin entre la sienne et celle de Samantha Carter, un mélange machiavélique entre le charme exotique de son hôte et la douceur nordique de sa femme. Un être doté d'une intelligence incomparable doublée de la capacité de duplicité. Oui, retourner Samantha contre son peuple avait été la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu. La chute de la société goa'uld traditionnelle lui avait donné l'opportunité de remodeler sa race à son image, à celle qu'elle aurait du toujours avoir. Des êtres vivants en symbiose avec leur hôtes, des êtres pratiquement immortels faits pour diriger les ordinaires mais aussi vivre avec eux. Des hybrides qui avaient toujours été considérés comme une hérésie au sein des goa'uld et qui désormais auraient une place dans l'univers.

Ses cités humaines pouvaient désormais croître à l’abri de toute menace interne sérieuse et pourraient, d'ici un siècle ou deux, reprendre le pouvoir que les humains avaient si facilement abandonné aux Jaffas. La nation libre Jaffa, ça, c'était la véritable hérésie. Comment des êtres créés par Anubis pouvaient-ils croire que la galaxie leur appartenait ? Comment pouvaient-ils fonder une nation qui concentrait une puissante armée tout en excluant les humains qui vivaient sur ses territoires ? Comment appeler ça une démocratie, une victoire contre la société goa'uld traditionnelle ?

Il posa ses yeux sur la magnifique jeune femme en face de lui :

  * « Félicitations ma Chère enfant, ton plan a parfaitement réussi ».


  * Elle jeta un dernier regard autour cette ville autrefois grandiose qui n'était plus que gravas : « Quel dommage d'avoir eu à la détruire, elle aurait fait une capitale incroyable ».


  * « Nous reconstruiront, nous avons tout le temps pour cela ».


  * « Toi oui mon Seigneur, mais moi, je ne suis pas goa'uld ».


  * « Pas encore. Mais je suis sûr que ta mère va accepter de mettre au monde un symbiote pour toi ». Ba'al vit une ombre passer sur le visage de sa fille qu'il prit par la taille et dit : « Tu n’espérais tout de même pas que tu aurais une reine ? C'est un privilège qui appartient à ta mère. C'est elle, la mère de notre race, c'est elle notre Reine. Rentrons.  »



Le buzz du téléporteur résonna dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber sur la cité dévastée. Dans les décombres, un être dont la chair meurtrie l'empêcher de se mouvoir facilement, se dégagea péniblement des débris qui le recouvrait partiellement. De sa main encore valide, il enleva grossièrement la poussière qui recouvrait ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il regarda la lune se lever et se mit en quête de survivants potentiels.

Faire le mort n'avait pas été facile en présence de Rana, la rage qu'il éprouvait le faisait presque trembler, mais l'attaquer dans cet état aurait été de la folie. Elle l'aurait capturé et se serait amusée pendant des jours à le torturer, pour ne le laisser que partiellement en vie et sous les effets d'un lavage de cerveau destiné à convaincre tout ceux qui y rêvaient, que toute résistance était inutile face aux hybrides et qu'il valait mieux croire en leurs promesses d'un avenir radieux.

Après le bombardement par les vaisseaux en orbite au dessus de la Nouvelle Terre, c'était désormais le silence qui s’abattait sur la ville. Implacable, il faisait naître le désespoir dans les cœurs des survivants de l'attaque. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient encore marcher, aucun ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'un lendemain.

Eliris prit une bouffée de l'air frais accompagnant l'arrivée de la nuit. Ses yeux, rougis par les vapeurs toxiques dégagées par les incendies fouillaient les ruines. Dire que quelques heures auparavant tout était si beau et paisible.

 

_C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, le deuxième soleil venait de se lever, il marchait dans une rue adjacente à l'artère principale de la ville. Il se rendait au conseil afin de discuter de la défense de la ville. Des agents avaient disparus et il devenait de plus en plus évident qu'ils s'étaient faits prendre par la garde de Ba'al. C'était inquiétant car s'ils étaient aux mains de l'ennemi, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne craquent et révèlent la position de cette base. La population s'étant fortement accrue, une évacuation n'était plus envisageable, il fallait augmenter les défenses et chercher un nouveau refuge pour déplacer une partie de la population._

_  
_

_La discussion promettait d'être houleuse, le conseil le trouvait trop sur ses gardes, une décennie de paix avait conforté la plupart de ses membres dans un sentiment de sécurité qui les empêchait de voir les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient. Ba'al et sa reine consolidaient leurs positions en attendant le moment où la résistance baisserait sa garde._

 

Ses chaussures crissaient dans les décombres, il s'approcha d'une maison dans laquelle il avait vu des gens se réfugier pendant l'attaque. Il s'agissait d'une des rares bâtisses de la ville avec un sous-sol construit pour résister aux bombardements. Elles étaient nombreuses dans son enfance, mais la politique de réforme engagée une demi-douzaine d'années auparavant avait conduit le gouvernement à les détruire pour les remplacer par de beaux bâtiments « modernes »... Toujours était-il que si le groupe de personnes qu'il avait vu s'y réfugier avait réussi à atteindre les soubassements, alors il y avait de l'espoir.

Il commença à dégager les briques qui en constituaient autrefois les murs et qui n'existaient plus que sous forme de poussière. Creuser dans ce sable à mains nues sembla durer une éternité. Enfin, il atteint la trappe de la cave, il cogna dessus : « Il y a quelqu'un ? Vous m'entendez ? N'ayez pas peur, je suis avec vous, je suis le conseiller Eleris ! »

Après avoir passé une partie de la nuit à rassembler des survivants, Eleris et un groupe d'une dizaine de personne se dirigea vers l'ouest de la ville. Il fallait gagner la plate-forme de secours située à quarante kilomètres de là. Ils pourraient y trouver de quoi survivre et continuer les recherches. Plus tard, ils pourraient utiliser les vaisseaux qui y étaient cachés pour fuir la planète.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

À bord d'un vaisseaux mère, Sam se détendait dans son bain. Elle venait de donner naissance à sa seconde portée de symbiotes. Elle sentit un de ses prim'ta frôler ses jambes. Elle se rapprocha de lui : « Viens, viens près de moi », dit-elle en approchant sa main de lui. Le symbiote se posa dessus. « Une fois adulte, tu deviendras le symbiote de ma plus jeune enfant humaine ».

Le symbiote regarda celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère et repartit rejoindre ses semblables au fond de l'eau. Dans quelques jours, ils seraient transportés dans de plus grands bassins. Un endroit sûr où personne ne pourrait s'en prendre à eux, où ils grandiraient pendant quelques années avant d'être implantés.

 

Elle reposa sa tête sur le rebord et sentit sa seconde conscience se réveiller. Elle pouvait sentir la colère qu'elle éprouvait en pensant à ce qui était arrivé à sa première génération de prim'ta. Sam pouvait sentir la détermination de son symbiote à protéger ses enfants goa'uld. Ses sentiments l'envahirent et Sam commença à ressentir un besoin irrépressible de les protéger. 

 

«  _Je tuerai quiconque s'approchera d'eux, tu peux me croire, il n'est pas question de les perdre. »_

 

**« Aliha, calmes-toi donc un peu, tu fais trembler mes jambes. Tibyl est parfaitement sûre, personne ne penseras à les chercher là-bas ».**

 

Aliha se calma quelque peu et ajouta :  _« ça me dérange de les éloigner de nous, mais c'est vrai qu'ils deviendraient une cible pour nos ennemis s'ils restaient sous notre surveillance. Il nous faut nous accroître si l'on veut pouvoir contrôler pleinement notre futur empire. Pas question de retarder à nouveau nos plans. Il en va de notre survie. Es-tu sûre que Tibyl est une planète hors d'atteinte ? »_

 

**« Cela fait des millénaires qu'elle n'a pas été occupée. Elle se trouvait très en retrait du territoire goa'uld. Je n'ai même pas trouvé d'informations la concernant dans la mémoire de Jolinar. Même lorsqu'elle faisait partie du territoire de Râ, son importance n'était que très relative. Elle n'était appréciée que parce qu'une de ses reines aimait bien y séjourner. » expliqua Sam.**

 

_« Et cette reine, qu'est-elle devenue ? Est-elle susceptible d'y vivre ? »_

 

**« C'est peu probable, elle en a perdu l'accès lorsqu'elle a perdu sa position de favorite à la cours de Râ. Et étant donné la propension de celui-ci à mettre hors d'état de nuire ses Reines déchues, je crois qu'on a aucun soucis à se faire. Surtout que si une Reine goa'uld était restée en vie durant tout ce temps, on en aurait entendu parlé. De toute façon, on refera nous-mêmes des scanners de la planète en arrivant. Mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi douter des données récupérées par nos scientifiques. »**

 

_« On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Ce sont des humains apparentés aux rebelles. »_

 

**« Non, ce sont des humains élevés dans la plus pure tradition goa'uld. C'est différent, on leur a tellement lavé le cerveau qu'une déprogrammation les tueraient. »**

 

_« Nous réexamineront tout de même la surface en arrivant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer tout mon temps libre à mettre au monde des prim'ta. »_

 

Sur ce, Aliha prit le contrôle de Sam et sortit du bain. Elle se retourna à l'appel de ses enfants, leur fit un signe de tête puis partit rapidement dans ses appartements après avoir pris soin de verrouiller le sanctuaire. Personne d'autre qu'elle et Ba'al n'en connaissait l'existence. Il n'apparaissait pas dans les plans du vaisseau et était indétectable grâce à un bouclier de dernière génération. Ces mesures avaient été prises peu après le massacre de la première portée de symbiotes mise au monde par Sam deux ans plus tôt. Bien-sûr, elle aurait pu recommencer à procréer tout de suite après, mais le choc engendré par la vue de ses prim'ta ensanglantés l'avait résolu à prendre plus de précautions. Aliha avait bien d'autres idées concernant leur sécurité mais Sam ne voulait pas reporter ses plans plus longtemps. Elle avait soif de conquête et par dessus tout, de vengeance. Les Jaffas devaient payer pour avoir osé s'en prendre aux siens. Il fallait détruire leur royaume, mais d'abord il fallait se renforcer. La Tauri s'était retirée des affaires de la galaxie quand les Jaffas avaient réussi à contrôler leur territoire. Quelques-uns avaient néanmoins choisi d'y vivre car ils étaient considérés comme des parias dans la nation Jaffa. C'était eux qui avaient attaqué la progéniture de Ba'al mais tous devaient payer. Le moment venu, on implanterait des symbiotes dans la tête de leurs leaders, et on prendrait le pouvoir. Il n'y aurait pas de symbiose pour eux, ce serait bien trop risqué.

 

Aliha commença à se détendre en revoyant les détails de son plan dans sa tête, son hôte avait raison, Tibyl était un bon choix. Elle appela son lot'ar qui s'empressa de l'aider à s'habiller. Elle choisit une tenue qui n'était pas aussi riche que ce que les Reines avaient l'habitude de porter mais qui restait outrageusement sexy. Un mélange de cuir et de brocard qui faisait à coup sûr son effet à l'encontre de Ba'al. Ayant été créée à partir de celui-ci, Aliha savait exactement quoi porter pour lui plaire. Et étant une Reine goa'uld, entretenir l'adoration de son Roi faisait partie de ces choses auxquelles elle ne pouvait résister. Il fallait qu'elle le possède corps et âme.

 

Perdue dans sa rêverie, elle ne s’aperçut pas que son lot'ar venait de s'être fait congédié. Elle n'entendit pas plus les pas de la personne qui entra qu'elle ne sentit sa présence. Deux bras musclés lui entourèrent alors la taille et on murmura à son oreille :

 

  * « Bonsoir ma Reine. »

  * Sam reprit le contrôle de son corps pour lui répondre tout en appuyant sa tête contre son épaule : « Tout s'est bien passé ? ».

  * « Évidemment, ta fille a fait un joli carnage, elle a bombardé la planète depuis l'espace en prenant toute la cité par surprise. Elle aurait pu épargner les zones inoccupées mais elle a préféré tout détruire. Elle s'est ensuite téléportée à la surface pour admirer son travail. »

  * « Elle a passé trop de temps à pourchasser les rebelles. Elle a prit l'habitude de faire tout exploser, il faut la calmer, on n'y arrivera pas par la force brute. Je viens de mettre au monde un être qui sera parfait pour elle. »

  * « Très bien, elle sera implantée d'ici quatre ou cinq ans. On n'aura plus de soucis à se faire. Entre-temps, j'ai de quoi l'occuper. » répondit Ba'al en lui caressant le ventre. « Je vais lui confier la tâche de tester les nouvelles séries d'explosifs. Il est encore difficile de pénétrer certains boucliers, il faut arranger cela. Ça devrait l'amuser pendant un moment ».

  * « Fais donc ça, du temps, je vais prendre mon Ha'tak pour mettre mes enfants en lieu sûr. » répondit-elle avec une voix emplie de détermination. Elle se tourna alors face à lui, l'embrassa et quitta la pièce. Elle se téléporta alors dans son Ha'tak. Elle fit également venir ses symbiotes par le même moyen et enclencha l’hyperespace en direction de Tibyl.




 


End file.
